


无题

by P_eachyy



Category: Lovebychance, lbc - Fandom, tincan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_eachyy/pseuds/P_eachyy





	无题

素白的手指将深色的床单抓扯出几道明显的褶皱，剧烈的动作将手的主人冲撞的泣不成声，原本舒展开的五指因为身上人的加速又倏地收紧，最后承受不住似的攀上了那人的肩膀，一声比一声娇嗔的呻吟声断断续续的传入耳中。

最后身上人一个用力，结束了这场酣畅的性事，倒在人身上，嘴角露出餍足的微笑，手一下一下的抚过光洁的背部，昏黄的灯光下，脖颈间的吻痕尤为显眼，似是对过于光洁的背部有些不满，低下头将人翻了个身舔吻上背部，留下一个个专属的印记。

“Tin，不要了...我不行了...”Can才从高潮的快感中脱离，又因Tin轻柔的湿吻而轻轻颤抖起来。

“好。”话是这样说，动作却没停，手伸到了Can的胸前，揉捏起Can早已肿胀发硬的红粒，“再一会儿，一会儿就好。”

Can忍住又开始回笼的情动，贝齿咬着红唇，“不要了...唔...Tin...”。

Tin摸索着拆开了一个新的安全套，狰狞的挺立抵在穴口，“Can...”，不等Can反应，就顺着流出的体液冲了进去。

“混蛋...”Can将脸埋进枕头里，双手抓住身下的床单，下凹的腰线，翘起的臀部，在Tin眼里都是优美的风景。

Tin追着Can的呼吸而去，整个人趴伏在他的身上，将脸凑近Can的脸侧，Can低声的呻吟和粗重的呼吸声愈发明显。

动作使然，Tin进的更深了，前端压过肠壁内的一点，Can抖了抖，呼吸一窒，原本甜腻的呻吟陡然拔高。

Tin贪恋的用鼻尖轻顶Can的脸颊，Can转过了头，献上自己的红唇，呼吸交错，Tin的速度却不减。

两人又闹了许久，才结束了这次灵肉交流，浑身是汗也不在意，紧紧的相拥在一起。

清晨的暖阳照进尚未苏醒的房间，房间里到处都乱糟糟的，Can先被阳光叫醒，觉得胸口处闷闷的，有些喘不过气，伸手去推，摸到了一个坚硬温热的物体，是Tin的手臂。

Can睁大了眼睛，揉了揉有些发涨眩晕的脑袋，看着身边还在熟睡的Tin，Can咧开嘴无声的笑了起来。

Tin是Can名义上的监护人，没有血缘关系的那种，两人之前的关系都不温不淡，一直维持在合乎情理的养父子的层面。

直到Tin的未婚妻婚前出轨，她觉得Tin比起自己更爱工作，所以就毫不犹豫的离开了他，Can找到失意的Tin时，Tin正坐在地下室的吧台边喝着闷酒。

当Can柔软似无骨的双手顺着Tin的脖子攀上Tin的脸侧时，Can仰起头吻上了Tin含着水光的薄唇。

Tin下意识的回应，但很快推开了他，“你知道你在做什么吗？”

“我知道。”

“不，你不知道，你还小。”Tin抓住Can仍想作乱的手。

“我15岁的时候就想这么做了！我是认真的。”Can瞪大了眼睛，直直的盯着Tin看。

“15...你现在多大？”Tin突然开始觉得头疼。

“20了！Tin一点也不关心我。”Can委屈的嘟起了嘴。

“Can，听话，别闹。”Tin的眉峰鼓起了一个烦恼的小包。

“我不。”Can挣脱了Tin的禁锢，起身跨坐在Tin的腿上，双手灵巧的，一边躲过Tin的‘抓捕’，一边解开了Tin的衬衣扣子，又顺手将自己的T恤脱下。

Can虽然有些瘦小，但因为经常运动的原因，身材还是挺有看头的，Can捉住Tin的手将它带到了自己的胸前，Tin宽厚温热的大掌覆上的那一刻，Can忍不住发出了一声喟叹。

“Daddy，请让Can为你排忧解难吧。”Can眼角微红，巴掌大的小脸楚楚可怜，在Tin的默许下，Can吻上了Tin的颈侧。

从前一直没将Can放在心上，只是履行赡养的义务而已，没想到Can在Tin看不到的地方竟已出落的如此漂亮，Tin眯着眼仔细打量着他，是自己从不曾尝试过得‘金丝雀’。

既然这只金丝雀自己跳进了鳄鱼张开的嘴里，岂有不吃的道理，毕竟Tin也不是什么正人君子。

看着Can一边热情似火的讨好一边小心翼翼的察言观色，Tin的小腹就燃起了无名的火，将Can整个转过身，脱下他的运动裤，隔着内裤揉上了他的柱身。

Can的上半身趴伏在冰凉的大理石桌上，下半身被Tin温热的手掌所包围，一冷一热险些没忍住出了精。

Tin赞赏似的吻了吻Can颈后的一颗小痣，一手拉过Can的手，一边解开了自己的裤子，引导着Can帮自己疏解，等Can上手后，Tin就摸上了他有肉的臀部。

挺翘有肉感的臀部让Tin甚是满意，揉捏了两下后，接着手指上沾染到的Can的体液摁上了Can隐秘的穴口。

“唔...Tin...”Can被吓了一跳，手下就没了轻重了，Tin也跟着轻呼了一声，“没做过？”

Can憋红了脸，微微点点头，Tin的心情更好了一些，手下也越发轻柔，“去我房间。”

说完打横抱起了腿软的Can，就一会儿的时间，Can已经忍不住射了一回，黑色的大理石身上有一道白色的液体，Can匆匆瞥了一眼，就很不好意思的将脸埋进了Tin的怀里。

进了房间，上了Tin的床，自然而然该发生的不该发生的都发生了，就有了开头的那一幕，但Can不后悔，因为他已经喜欢Tin喜欢了五年了。

Can再次醒来的时候，是因为Tin正在把玩他因晨勃而微微挺立的硬挺，Tin撑着半边身体，笑看着他。

Can的耳朵很快染上了绯红，咬着红肿的唇，低声呻吟，双手勾上Tin的脖子，将脸埋进Tin的颈间。

最后Tin被Can一声比一声轻缓绵长的小奶音勾起了欲望，翻身压住Can，Can的眼里有情欲也有几分挑衅，让Tin的兴致又大大提升。

Can是唯一一个会让Tin在早上就起冲动的人，也是唯一一个有幸睡在Tin卧室的床上的人。

这些Can都不知道，但Can仍旧很开心。

自从有了Can，Tin对外面的人突然失了兴趣，每次看见他们俯首弄姿，就觉得厌烦，每当Can在睡熟后滚进Tin的怀抱，Tin只要低头就能嗅到Can身上的奶味时，Tin才觉得安心。

时间久了，Tin的身边只剩下了Can一人，Can却突然没了安全感。

Tin照常与Can进行性事，Can低下头时看到被Tin随手扔在地上的领带上有一个深色的唇印，只是Can最近看到的第三个唇印了。

Can知道Tin已经停了所有床伴，只剩下自己，还没高兴多久，就又出现了新的敌人。

Can开始幻想这个敌人是谁，长什么样，Tin喜欢她什么。

Tin感受到Can的心不在焉，有些不满，拉起Can去到窗边，窗外灯红酒绿，他们站在34楼的高空中，俯瞰时只能看到地面上小的像蚂蚁一样的行人。

这是Tin在市区的其中一套房子，现在给了Can，方便他上下学，也方便Tin下了班就来找他。

Tin抱起Can的大腿，将他压在玻璃窗上，冰凉的玻璃窗让Can稍稍清醒了些，当看到自己所在的位置和姿势时，Can扭着身体试图挣脱，但被Tin牢牢的摁住了。

Can有些害怕，不是怕高，而是担心会被对面写字楼里加班的白领看见，“Tin，Daddy，不要在这里，Can不想在这里...”。

Tin安抚的吻了吻他的后颈，“乖，一会儿就好。”。

Tin总是用这句话骗Can，Can只好努力收缩肠壁，将Tin照顾的更好，希望他能早点将他带离窗边。

但最后在Tin的努力下，反倒是Can，忘情的扭动着自己的腰肢以迎合Tin的动作。

Can偷偷开始调查Tin身边出现的新人，最终将目标确定在他的一个新合作商，为了促成合作，送了一个小秘书给Tin。

Tin收下了，但没有用将她安排的远远的，只不过这个小秘书也有些手段，总能找到机会和Tin单独相处一段时间。

知道Tin其实藏了一个‘娇’，于是就不断做些小动作，希望能破坏他们的感觉。

看到这里Can已经放下了心，不过是一个商业牺牲品，哪里比得上Can重要。

但Can仍有些不高兴，毕竟人总是贪心的，当你得到了三分总是奢望五分，得到五分后就会觉得自己值得十分。

现在的Can就是如此，他想要Tin的认可，希望能将这段不清不楚的关系说明白。

Can严肃的坐在餐桌前，桌上摆满了Tin爱吃的菜，Tin下班回到家看到这一幕，心情很好。

“Tin。”

“什么事？”

“我...我们...现在到底算什么关系？Can不懂。”Can一本正经的说。

Tin想了想放下了手里的碗筷，“Can认为呢？”

“我认为...我不知道。”

“那Can希望是什么呢？”

“Can喜欢你，你知道的。”Can牛头不对马嘴的回了这么一句。

“那就如Can所愿，Can说是什么就是什么。”Tin又拿起碗筷吃了起来。

“Can想和Tin成为爱人也可以吗？”Can睁大了眼睛看着Tin。

“Can喜欢就好。”

“那...那夫夫呢...”Can的声音渐渐放轻，有些忐忑起来。

“Can想结婚？”

“Tin不想就算了。”Can挥挥手，拿起筷子夹了一筷子牛肉放在Tin的碗里，“这个牛肉我今天换了一种煮法，你尝尝。”

“可以。”

Can手一抖，牛肉掉在了桌子上，半晌都没说出话来，“我们...户口...不好结吧。”

“我想，你就不是我的养子，我不想，你到死也只能是我的养子，你明白吗？这是你从15岁开始就选择我的奖励，解除与你的领养关系。”

“Tin！”Can欢呼的跑到Tin的面前，亲了亲他的脸颊。

“好了，那我能正式开始用餐了吗？”Can一开始没听懂，但很快就明白过来了，因为Tin已经将手摸进了他的衣领，他的睡裤也被褪到了膝盖处。

“那我就开动啦。”这是Can在清醒时听到的最后一句话。


End file.
